


Just Say Yes

by 00trumpet



Series: Preath AU One-Shots [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00trumpet/pseuds/00trumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen celebrates her birthday with Tobin and they bring in the New Year together. (And they make it official)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!

Christen offers to accompany her to the airport to get Ali and Ashlyn. Tobin knows it's purely out of the kindness of her heart (it’s only a twenty-five minute drive, give or take, depending on traffic) but part of her is worried and she doesn’t quite know why, until it hits her. It hits her like a pound of bricks.

She doesn’t want Christen to meet them without being properly introduced, and “Oh hey, this is Christen. We spent Christmas together,” in the middle of an airport while Ali and Ashlyn are half exhausted from the flight across the country wouldn’t cut it. _Especially_ when Tobin’s not quite sure how she should be introduced. Friend? Almost-girlfriend? Neighbor with a really cute dog and bright eyes and a smile that could light the world? None of that is how Tobin wants to introduce her. She wants Christen to be introduced as none other than her girlfriend, and if that's what she wants, then that's what she has to accomplish. Making Christen her girlfriend.

 

\-------

Christen doesn’t even really know _why_ she offered to go to the airport with he

r. It doesn’t make sense. (Then again, nothing about their dynamic really does.)

Since Christmas they’d spent a _lot_ of time together. Christen calls her during her lunch breaks, Tobin goes on walks with her and Khaleesi, Christen meets Tobin while she's hanging out in her shop - “Hey, what’re you doing here?” “Oh, just looking.” “Chris, you’ve never touched a skateboard in your life.” Christen reached out and ran her hand along an intricate design on one of the boards hanging on the wall, “Yeah, I have.” “Just now doesn’t count.” “Sure it does.” - All in all, they can’t get enough of each other.

So when Tobin is at her place one afternoon and mentions a text from her roommate with their flight information, Christen just says the first thing that came to mind. “Oh, want me to go?”

Tobin stays silent for a second before answering. “No, I’ll be okay.”

Christen feels hurt, even though she shouldn’t. She and Tobin are just _friends_. Friends that spend Christmas together and buy each other coffee and lunch and go out of their way to see each other, but friends nonetheless. So when Tobin declines the offer, Christen nearly cringes as if she being verbally assaulted and decides to bring up what has been bothering her for the past few days, since Christmas. “What are we, Tobs?”

Tobin looks from her phone for a second (she had _just_ said she was going to call Ashlyn, so of _course_ this was being brought up now). “What do you mean, Chris?”

“I mean,” Christen thinks for a moment. What _does_ she mean? “What’s going on between us,” she gestures between her and Tobin to help make her point.

Tobin sits up and readjusts her position from where she’d previously been, hanging upside down with head touching the floor, her feet tossed over the arm of the chair, and Khaleesi sleeping on the chair, tucked next to her torso. (It's kind of insane, how comfortable she already is here, in Christen's apartment.) “Well,” she hesitates as she tried to come up with a better answer than saying _I don't know_. “I like you, a lot.”

“I like you, too,” Christen says, raising an eyebrow and wondering where Tobin's going with this.

“And that is _great_ ,” Tobin says, rising from the chair. “Isn't tomorrow your birthday?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you doing anything?”

“Going out for drinks with some friends, probably, but that's not till nearly 11.”

“Do you work tomorrow?”

“Yes, but I don’t see why that matters.” Christen crosses her arms.

“Clear your schedule, take tomorrow off, can you do that for me?” Tobin walks across the living room and places her arms on both of Christen’s shoulders, looking down at her.

“I don’t think I have any appointments,” she glances to her watch as if that would tell her what she has going on the next day. “So I could probably take off, why?”

“Just say yes, babe,” she puts her hand under Christen’s chin to tilt her head up and leans down, kissing her nose. “Can you do that?”

Christen smiles with a slight blush tinting her cheeks, (it's the first time Tobin called her babe). “Yeah, I can get off,” she rests her hands on Tobin’s waist and tried to pulls down in an effort for Tobin to join her on the couch.

“Thank you,” Tobin pulls away. “I have to go now.”

“What?” Christen rises and follows her to the door. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope, I need to call Ash. I’ll see you tomorrow, though!” She blows a kiss as she opens the door. “Be ready at eight, okay?” She winks as she disappeared behind the door.

Khaleesi follows Tobin and starts barking as the door shuts.

“Trust me, I’m mad she left too,” Christen sighs as she rests her head in her hands.

 

\-------

 

“I might have a girlfriend when you get back,” Tobin says into the phone.

Ashlyn laughs. “Might?”

“Yeah, might." She pauses and purses her lips. "Depends on how tomorrow goes.”

“How’d you two meet?”

“Well remember how I told you I made plans for Christmas?” Tobin delves into the story before Ashlyn could answer.

 

\-------

 

**Chris <3 : What should i wear tomorrow?**

**Miss Leather Jacket : Nothing? ;)**

**Miss Leather Jacket : KIDDING**

**Miss Leather Jacket : I was kidding**

**Miss Leather Jacket : I’m sorry**

**Miss Leather Jacket : I was kidding**

**Chris <3 : It’s okay haha, what should I wear tho?**

**Miss Leather Jacket : Something warm probably, something kind of nice**

**Miss Leather Jacket : It probably doesn’t matter, you’ll look great no matter what**

**Chris <3 : Aw thank you**

**Chris <3 : I’ll see you tomorrow!**

**Miss Leather Jacket : I’ll pick you up at 8! :)**

 

\-------

 

Tobin sends a screenshot of her messages between Christen and herself to Ashlyn.

**Tobs : I’m an idiot**

**Ash : Dang you are FORWARD**

**Tobs : It was a JOKE**

**Ash : Did you tell her that she’ll be wearing nothing by the end of the night? ;)**

**Tobs : NO**

**Tobs : Why do I talk to you**

**Ash : You love me!**

 

\-------

 

Tobin stays late at the shop that night, digging through receipts to find someone she remembered from a few weeks ago. His name is Tom, super sweet guy, and Ashlyn had drawn out the design for a custom surfboard they made for him. Once finally finding his number, Tobin dials it and waits on the line until he answers.

“Hello? Is this,” she glances down at the paper before continuing. “Thomas Henderson? I'm Tobin Heath, my partner and I designed a surfboard for you a few weeks back.”

“Oh, yes! Tobin, hi! Do you need me to come in?”

“Oh no, sir, I just wanted to check in, does your husband like the board?” Tobin bites her lip and suddenly worries that what she's doing is highly unprofessional. (It iss, but so was having Christen around the shop so much and _especially_ letting her bring Khaleesi in, so why should she stop there?)

“Oh yes, he loved it! You two do amazing work, was there anything else you needed to discuss with me?”

“Actually, yes. Mr. Henderson, I was wondering if by any chance, there was a way you could get me a reservation for your restaurant tomorrow evening?”

He chuckles through the receiver. “Why yes, I'm sure we could squeeze you in. Tomorrow you said?”

“Yeah, maybe somewhere close to six thirty?” Tobin hears him scribble something down before replying.

“I can make that work, two people, I assume?”

“Yes, sir,” she nods even though he can't see it.

“Wonderful, I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Heath."

“Thank you so much, you are a life saver!” She gives a sigh of relief.

“Anything for someone who could craft such an intricate board on such short notice,” he laughs and she joins in for a moment. “If I may ask, is this a date?”

Tobin smiles shyly even though he still can't see her. “I'm hoping by the end of the night it is.”

“Well good luck with your,” he hesitates and realized he isn't sure of her sexuality.

“Lady, sir, and thank you.”

“Well good luck, I wish you two the best and will see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you again, I'll see you tomorrow sir,” Tobin hangs up the phone and silently thanks God for letting this work in her favor, even if the restaurant (Duane’s, a steak and seafood place) is nearly an hour and a half away.

 

\-------

 

When Tobin wakes up the next morning, she wants to run her alarm clock over with the car. She suddenly decides that six in the morning is  _far_ too early, and if it wasn’t such a special occasion (two days before New Year’s Eve, the day of Christen’s birthday, and the day she would, hopefully, make Christen her girlfriend) she would have indeed demolished the blaring machine on her bedside table.

**Miss Leather Jacket : Happy birthday beautiful!! Can't wait to see you!!**

Tobin walks over to the bathroom, splashing her face and brushing her teeth before hopping into the shower. After that, she begins to get dressed and nearly has an existential crisis in deciding what to wear. Suit? Too formal. Dress? Too classy. Leather jacket? Too cliché, also, she needs to prove to Christen that she owns something else. She eventually opts for a red and black flannel (just warm enough for the weather), nice khaki pants (just formal enough for the restaurant, but not too much so as to look overdressed anywhere else) and the snapback Christen bought her at Christmas, accompanied by Vans that are also galaxy print.

She leaves the apartment at 7:55 (she was hardly ever on time before she met Christen, but something about her makes Tobin never want to waste a second of her life by dragging her feet again) and maeks her way to Christen’s apartment, texting her when she arrives.

**Miss Leather Jacket : Here :) We can go as soon as you’re ready**

**Chris <3 : You can come up here if you want, maybe help me get ready?**

Christen's trying, _desperately_ trying, to flirt and get Tobin to come upstairs, but she's as oblivious as ever.

**Miss Leather Jacket : Nah that’s ok!**

 

\---------

 

Almost five minutes later, Christen's jogging down the stairs, dressed to the nines in the leather jacket Tobin bought her for Christmas, a white blouse, and dark skinny jeans. “Hey, sorry I’m late, I got caught up with taking Khaleesi for a walk this morning,” she explains, walking over to where Tobin is near the door.

“That’s okay,” Tobin flashes a brilliant smile. “You look great, really, it’s worth the wait.”

Christen averts her eyes before looking back up at Tobin. “Have I ever mentioned you’re the sweetest?”

Tobin shrugs. “It might’ve come up once or twice.”

 

\-------

 

“So do I get to know where we’re headed?” Christen asks, nearly two minutes into their ride.

“We’ll be there in like,” Tobin turns down a road as she lowers the stereo. “Point five seconds, think you can handle it?” She teases.

“A _whole_ point five seconds? It better be worth the wait,” Christen fires back, stifling a laugh.

“Well, here we are.” Tobin pulls up next to the sidewalk and parks right outside of the coffee shop where they met.

“ _This_ is what I cleared my schedule for?” Christen raises an eyebrow as Tobin climbs out of the car, coming around the other side and opening her door for her.

“Oh please, have some faith, babe. This is just the beginning.”

 

\-------

 

When they get up to the counter, Tobin turns to Christen. “Still a mocha, right? Or has your coffee order changed in the last few days?”

“Nope, still a mocha,” she smiles and leans against Tobin’s side. “So where are we going next?”

Tobin turns back to her and realized their faces are merely inches apart. “Uhm,” she takes a deep breath before regaining her composure. “It’s a surprise,” she whispers.

“Hey, lovebirds!” A guy from behind them in line yells to get their attention. “Get outta line, will ya?”

Christen blushes as Tobin redirects them to the other side of the counter.

“Should we apologize?” Christen asks, turning her face into Tobin’s shoulder.

Tobin laughs and runs a hand through her hair. “He’s a grown man, Chris. I’m sure he’ll be okay.”

Christen nods, but the slight comfort Tobin tries to offer doesn’t take away from her entirely uncalled for mortification. Tobin finds it endearing, while Christen just becomes embarrassed for being embarrassed. She keeps her head buried into Tobin’s shoulder (partially to hide, partially because she _really_ likes the way having Tobin’s arms around her made her feel) until they get their coffee and finally go back to the car.

 

\-------

 

“So where are we going next?” Christen asks, dropping her hand in between them.

“It's a surprise.” Tobin turns to her and smiles, half-considering to reach down and hold Christen’s hand.

“Tell meeeeeee,” she says, dragging out the words.

“Just this once.” Tobin slides one of her hands off the wheel and rests it on Christen’s. "Bowling."

“You're gonna take me bowling for my birthday?”

“Well, is that okay?” Tobin fidgets for a moment, fighting the urge to pull away.

Christen smiles and intertwines their fingers. “It's perfect.”

 

\-------

 

“Since it’s my birthday can I choose the music?” Christen asks, reaching her hand that isn't holding Tobin’s over to the radio.

“I suppose, as long as you don't play anything _too_ bad,” she teases.

“Well you just have to pretend to like it anyway, that's your job as my,” Christen cuts herself off.

“As your what?” Tobin looks over to her as she pulls up to a red light and squeezes her hand softly.

“As my chauffeur for my birthday,” Christen offers a grin as Tobin nods with a sigh.

Tobin clenches her jaw. “That I am.”

 

\-------

 

“Why are we going so _far_? We've already passed at least eight places we could go bowling,” Christen complains, looking out the window as they pass yet another bowling alley.

Tobin just smiles. “We're going East.”

“For what?”

“So we're not in a rush later tonight.” She pulls up to yet another stoplight.

“Ooh, what's later tonight?”

Tobin smiles and looks over to her. “A surprise.”

 

\-------

 

“So are you gonna let me win?” Christen asks as they trade in their shoes.

“Depends.” Tobin reaches for Christen’s hand and begins dragging her to their lane.

“On?”

“What do I get if I do?” She teases.

Christen hums as she turns to place her arms on Tobin’s shoulders. “How does my undying adoration and a date for New Year’s Eve sound?”

Tobin smiles then starts to laugh. “Shit, Chris, I didn't tell you.”

Christen pulls away. “Tell me what?”

“I have plans that night.” Tobin turns to go get their bowling balls.

“Well, if I win, can I be your date?”

Tobin smiles. (If she isn’t careful, Christen might ask _herself_ out before Tobin gets the chance.) “I would be honored.”

“So where are we going?” Christen hooks her arm through Tobin’s as they walk back to their lane.

“My place, Ash and I throw a party every year. You sure you don’t already have plans?”

Christen smiles and leans into Tobin’s shoulder. “I’ll be there.” She pulls away as the screen for their lane sets up. “After I kick your ass at bowling,” she smirks as she rolls the ball down the lane, getting a strike on her first try.

Tobin rolls her eyes. “And you thought I’d have to _let_ you win.”

 

\-------

 

“Well that was fun,” Christen says as they walk back to the car.

“Y’know it’s a lot more fun for the person who’s kicking ass than the one getting their ass kicked.” Tobin smiles as she opens the door for her. “But I’d rather have you kick my ass than anyone else.”

“So be honest, did you let me win?” Christen asks as Tobin starts the car.

Tobin turns to her with an eyebrow raised, “Christen, you bowled either a strike or spare every other time, and halfway through I considered putting the bumpers up for myself. I’m not sure what the scores were, but if you added your digits together, you’d probably get my total score,” Tobin jokes, pulling a laugh from Christen. “You won fair and square, _and_ I have a date for my party."

 

\-------

 

“Have any suggestions for lunch?” Tobin asks as they continue their drive.

“Thought you had everything planned out?” She teases, looking down the street they're on for her options.

“What, am I not allowed to let the birthday girl have some input on her meals?”

Christen laughs and thinks for a moment about how this feels so damn _easy_. Being with Tobin is so comfortable, it has a sense of familiarity to it that nothing else quite does. “Wherever you want to go is fine with me,” she says, reaching out and pulling one of Tobin’s hands away from the steering wheel. “As long as I’m with you, I’m happy.”

 

\-------

 

They end up eating at some greasy taco shack on the corner of the road.

-

“Let’s go there!” Christen says, pointing to a stand with hardly anything but Spanish on the sign.

“Chris, I have no idea what that says,” Tobin laughs and gets into the next lane over anyway.

“You can’t speak any Spanish? How long have you lived here?”

“Not as long as you,” Tobin chuckles as she puts the car into park. “I speak a little French, though.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me,” Christen shakes her head, getting out of the car as Tobin pulla open the door for her.

-

It's surprisingly good, even if Tobin isn’t quite sure what she ordered.

“So where to next?” Christen asks as she stands to pay.

“No, no,” Tobin pulls out her wallet. “You aren’t paying for _anything_ today, not if I have anything to do with it.” She starts to lead them back to the car when she turns around. “Also, will you ever stop asking that question? Maybe it’s _all_ supposed to be a surprise.”

Christen rolls her eyes as she pulls on her seatbelt. “Well what if I told you hated surprises?”

“Then today would be a pretty shitty day for you, wouldn’t it?”

 

\-------

 

“Finally here,” Tobin says, pulling into the parking lot of the Los Angeles Zoo.

“A zoo? Aw Tobs, you’re the best!” Christen says, getting out of the car before Tobin has the chance to open the door for her.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Tobin smiles as she shows the entrance workers their tickets and pick up a map. “Where to first?”

“Anywhere.” Christen’s smile grpws brighter with every step they take closer to the next exhibit. “What if I had told you I hated zoos?” Christen jokes. “This is why you should tell me where we’re going.” 

Tobin laughs. “Oh please, Chris. I thought you’d know me better than that.”

Christen raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t remember?” Tobin laughs again as they walk up to the monkeys. “Just like, two days ago, we were out in town and you saw a flyer for the zoo. You said something about not having gone in _forever_ and how you were just _dying_ to go again,” she says with a slight mocking tone. “Really think I’d risk taking you somewhere you hated? Have some faith, babe.”

“Okay, fair enough. But how’d you know about the bowling thing?”

“I took a guess,” she shrugs. “Who hates bowling?”

 

\-------

 

Undeniably, Tobin’s favorite part of the zoo trip s when they pass by an aviary and notice mistletoe hanging above them. Tobin smiles and waits for Christen to make the first move. It's so subtle, Tobin almost doesn’t see it coming. Christen slides her arm around Tobin’s shoulders and pulls her in, planting a kiss on her cheek. It wouldn't be considered _firework-worthy_ to anyone else, but for Tobin it feels as if New Year’s Eve had come a day and a half early.

 

\-------

 

Tobin glances at her watch. “Alright, we should probably get going soon."

“What time is it? Do we _have_ to go?” Christen asks, laying her head across Tobin’s shoulder.

“It’s just after five, we’ve been here for hours,” Tobin smils, entirely in awe by the childlike wonder that fills Christen’s eyes every time she walks up to a new animal.

“Alright, fair enough.” She follows Tobin as they head to the exit. “How many more stops?”

“Just one.” Tobin can’t help but smile as she feels Christen adjust so they're holding hands.

“Do I get to know where this one is?”

“I’m taking you out to dinner,” Tobin waits until they're both inside the car before saying anything else. “Reservations are at six thirty,” she explains, starting the car.

“Reservations? So it’s somewhere fancy?” Christen asks, reaching over to turn up the radio.

Tobin grins as she pulls onto the road. “Kinda fancy.” 

 

\-------

 

The drive is long, but neither of them would rather have done it with anyone else. They play crappy pop music and sng at the top of their lungs, partying with the windows rolled down as they fly down the highway.

About halfway through the ride, Christen looks over at Tobin and notices the way her smile is shining and her eyes sparkle. She takes note of how Tobin can have so much focus on the road, but still hold her hand like her life depends on it.

She knows it's foolish to think so, but she considers that she might just be falling in love with Tobin(her charm, her focus, her smile, her _everything)_  and if someone asked her right then if she was in love, she’s not entirely sure what the answer would be.

She makes a mental note that if Tobin hasn’t already, she needs to ask Tobin to be her girlfriend before the night is over.

 

\-------

 

When they arrive at the restaurant, it's just verging on 6:30 and Tobin can’t help but buzz with nerves.

“You okay?” Christen asks, leaning into her shoulder.

Tobin simply smiles. “I’m with you aren’t I?”

 

\-------

 

They ordered their food (both decided on the house special of the night, an eight ounce steak and salad) and towards the end of the meal, Christen wonders to herself how she got so _damn_ lucky. Tobin, a beautiful girl with a kind heart and a smile that could brighten her entire day if necessary, is sitting in front of _her_ of all people. She smiles at Tobin as adoration fills her eyes.

Tobin looks up from her plate and notices Christen staring at her. “You alright Chris?” She asks as she wipes at her mouth with a napkin.

Christen’s smile grows even wider (Tobin didn’t think it was possible, and if it hadn’t occurred right in front of her, she wouldn’t believe it) as she reached across the table brushing against Tobin’s hand. “Hey Tobs, can I ask you something?”

A string of profanities runs through Tobin's mind ( _she_ was supposed to be asking this question, but she was trying to wait until dessert) and she mutters a, “No,” as she stands from the table. “I have to go to the bathroom,” she says, speeding away.

 

\-------

 

On her way to the restroom, she grabs their waiter and asks him to bring them a dessert, deciding on a chocolate lava cake.

Once in front of the mirror, she takes a few deep breaths and splashes some water onto her face. “I can do this, I can do this, I can do this,” she repeats to herself, changing her voice each time.

“Hey, Tobin?” Christen walks into the bathroom and over to Tobin by the counter. “You okay?”

“Oh-- damn, Press, you scared the shit out of me,” she mutters, turning around.

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you-- are you sweating?” she asks, wiping at one of the beads of water dripping down her forehead.

“No, no,” Tobin chuckles. “I splashed my face with some water,” she explain, dabbing at her cheek with a towel.

“Why would you--”

Tobin cuts her off, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Christen hesitates and stands there, as if she's shell-shocked from the question.

“Just say yes,” Tobin whispers, a smile growing on her face.

Christen returns the smile and places her hands on each side of Tobin’s face, pulling her in for a kiss. “I thought you would never ask.”

 

\-------

 

The ride home is relatively quiet and relaxed. Christen falls asleep as soon as they're on the highway and Tobin doesn’t wake her until she's parked the car.

“Babe,” Tobin whispers, tapping Christen lightly on the shoulder. “Baby, you’ve gotta wake up.”

Christen mumbles something as she sits up, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

“Baby, your friends’ll be here in about half an hour to pick you up so you can go hang out together.”

Christen nods silently as she gets out of the car. “Do I have to go?” She whines as they approached her door.

Tobin chuckles. “You do, it’s your birthday!”

“I just wanna lay here with you,” she mumbles into Tobin’s shoulder as they sit down on the couch, quickly joined by Khaleesi.

“I’ll be here tomorrow, but you should go with your friends.”

“Can you be here when I get home?” Christen asks, looking up at her.

“Hmm?” Tobin raises an eyebrow and wonders if she heard her correctly.

“Be here when I get home,” she repeats, nearly fully awake now. “Spend the night here.”

Tobin smiles at the offer. “I can’t, I’ve gotta go pick up Ash and Ali tomorrow.”

“I’ll go with you,” she offers. “Just, stay here, please?”

Tobin considers it for a second before deciding she doesn’t have a good reason to tell her no. “Okay, I’ll be here.”

 

\-------

 

When Christen gets back to her apartment, she realizes Tobin kept true to her word and is there when she gets home (even if she had gone back to her place to grab something to sleep in and a change of clothes).

She walks in and immediately notices a note on the table, scrawled in Tobin’s handwriting.

_Took Khaleesi for a walk :)  Hope you had fun with your friends! I have an alarm set for the morning, I’m waking up at 6 so I can get to the airport on time. Still wanna go with me that early? ;)_

_~ Tobin_

Christen smiles and rolls her eyes at herself because it doesn’t make any sense but _something_ about _everything_  Tobin does makes her feel giddy and warm.

She crawls into bed next to Tobin, trying (unsuccessfully) not to wake her. (It ends up working in her favor though, because Tobin turns over and wraps her arms around Christen’s waist as Khaleesi settles next to their feet.)

For the next four hours, Christen sleeps better than she has in years.

 

\-------

 

When the alarm goes off the next morning, Tobin is struck with that feeling that she wants to run it over with her car again. Luckily, Christen is a much better morning person than her.

Christen gets out of bed, walking across the room to where Tobin had plugged her phone in and switches it off. She walks back to bed and begins to plant kisses across Tobin’s face until she finally wakes up, stretching and leaning forward, only to get another kiss from Christen.

“We’ve gotta get ready, we need to go pick up your roommates from the airport,” Christen whispers, taking Tobin’s hand and pulling her out of the bedroom.

She makes coffee as Tobin still attempts to regain consciousness, only finally surfacing when the steam from the mug Christen placed in front of her rises to her nose.

“Thank you Chris,” she takes a long drink from the scalding hot coffee. “You’re the best.”

Christen shrugs. “I know.” She leans down and kisses Tobin on the nose. “We need to leave in about fifteen minutes, so you should probably get ready.”

Tobin yawns, nodding in agreement and walks into the bathroom so she can change, wash her face, and brush her teeth.

 

\-------

 

“What if they don’t like me?” Christen asks as they walk to one of the waiting areas.

“They’ll love you,” Tobin says simply.

“How do you know?”

“Well, I think you’re great, so I know they will too.”

 

\-------

 

“So is this the lucky lady?” Ashlyn asks, a grin on her face as she holds her hand out to Christen.

“Hi, I’m Christen,” she smiles as she shakes Ashlyn’s hand.

“Ashlyn, it’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Ali,” she says, walking up and dragging a suitcase behind her.

“Hi Ali, it’s nice to meet you,” she smiles and reaches to help Ali with her bags.

“Oh, she’s a keeper Tobs,” Ali says as she hands over the duffel bag that had been hanging over her shoulder. “How’d you two meet?”

“Tobin spilled a drink on her,” Ashlyn says with a laugh as she hands one of her bags over so they can start walking to the car. “Also, if you didn’t pack so much stuff, you wouldn’t be so quick to liking anyone willing to carry a bag,” Ashlyn teases.

“Well if you didn’t _forget_ so much stuff, maybe I wouldn’t have to pack so much extra,” she fires back, pulling a laugh from Tobin and Christen. “It really is nice to meet you Christen, welcome to the family and I hope you know we don’t usually bicker this much.”

“Only when we’re forced to spend time with each other like this,” Ashlyn jokes, faking a gag.

Ali shrugs. “You’ll be bickering with us soon enough."

“Oh, also, you have to help us set up for the party tomorrow,” Ashlyn adds as they reached the car.

Christen laughs, “I’m sure that won’t be a problem.” She hands over the bag and helps them pack everything into the back of the car. Ashlyn and Ali sit in the back (both of them far too tired and jet-lagged to drive) and Christen and Tobin sat in the front.

Just as they're leaving, Tobin leans over to whisper to Christen. “I’ve got a pretty good feeling they like you."

Christen smiles the whole ride home.

\-------

At the New Year’s Eve party the next night, the countdown begins and Tobin rushes into the next room, two glasses of champagne in hand to find Christen.

_Ten, Nine, Eight…_

She scans the room, finally catching her.

_Seven, Six, Five…_

Christen turns just as Tobin is walking up, knocking the glasses out of her hands, causing Tobin to spill them down the front of Christen’s shirt.

_Four…_

“Wow, I am so sorry Chris,” Tobin shakes her head in disbelief.

_Three…_

“Guess we came full circle, huh?” Christen teases, reaching out for Tobin’s face.

_Two…_

“Yeah, guess we did,” Tobin smiles and leaned in.

_One…_

They share a sticky, champagne soaked hug and a warm, firework-inducing, heart-stopping kiss, entering the New Year in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Let me know what you thought about it in the comments and I hope 2016 is amazing for you :)


End file.
